My All*
by PixieAngel1
Summary: When Anakin and Padme go on a date they find out their true feelings toward eachother.Songfic to Mariah Carey's *MY All.Please read and reveiw!


[pic] *MY ALL*  
  
I'm thinking of you In my sleepless solitude tonight If it's wrong to love you Then my heart just won't let me be right 'Cause i'm drowned in you And I won't pull through Without you on my side  
  
I'd give my all to have Just one more night with you I'd risk my life to feel Your body next to mine 'Cause I can't go on Living in the memory of our song I'd give my all For your love tonight.  
  
Baby can you feel me Imagining i'm looking in your eyes I can see you clearly Vividly emblazened in my mind And yet you're so far Like a distant star I'm wishing on tonight  
  
I'd give my all to have Just one more night with you I'd risk my life to feel Your body next to mine 'Cause I can't go on Living in the memory of our song I'd give my all For your love tonight  
  
Anakin could not wait any longer.He was going on a date with Padme tonight and he new what that meant.He made sure he grabbed a box before he left.He and Padme had to go on the date in secret because the council would kill him"Jesus,Padme.""What is taking you so long?" He knew she put on makeup from head to toe ,but it had been four hours!He walked by her room again and she was getting dressed.  
  
"Sabe!" "Yes,Padme." "What should I wear?" "Something you need help to take off."they laughed.Anakin knew that he wanted to stay around for this. "What makes you think that we are not just going out for pizza?"  
  
"Uh,huh."Padme could tell Sabe about the date because she was her most loyal handmaiden. "Will he like this?"She had on a leather dress that hardly covereda thing. "Oh my god!" "You bet!" "Anakin!" He pretended to be a girl."He is not here m'lady." "Nice try ,Ani." "I think I will wear this."It was a rainbow colored simple dress. "It's pretty." "Anakin,do you like it?"  
  
"Yeah,sure."  
  
"I"m not looking like trash in that other dress!"  
  
"Where did you get it?"  
  
"Anakin bought it for me."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"Sabe,at least she can wear it."  
  
"Bud out little one!"Sabe and Anakin made it a hobby to annoy eachother. "Padme,we better go."  
  
"Okay,bye Sabe!"  
  
"Bye.!"  
  
Anakin and Padme saw a movie and then went to eat. "Do you like fish?"  
  
"No!"Anakin was acting like a little kid because he couldn't find anything to eat. "Can I take your orders?" "Yes,I'll have a Disour flet migion with a side salad and a bottle of your wite crystal champane.""That was the most expensive thing on the menu!"When it was Anakin's turn he was scared becuase he didn't know french and he didn't have enogh money. "I will have a ."He looked down at the menu."Um,a water."  
  
"Is that all?" "Yes." "Anakin,why didn't you order any food?" "I don't have enough money and I don't speak french!" "I will pay." "No.it is the man's job to pay." "Anakin,I know you're hungry." "i'll be embaresses." "Why don't I give you the money and it will be like you paid." "Okay,I will make it up to you." "Deal.""What in the lord's name was he talking about?" "Hey waiter!" "Yes." "i will ahve a bissou la fresnco la tyu."Anakin felt proud of himself. "Padme." "What?"  
  
"What did I just order?" "Pig brains."  
  
They left and Anakin walked her to her door. "So can I come in?"  
  
"Sure." They walked up the stairs and he kissed her. "I want you."He said inbetween kisses. "Anakin,don't."  
  
"Why not?" "I'm scared." "Of me?" "Anakin,I haven't even kissed before." "So." "I'm not ready." "I will not hurt you.""Come on Padme." "Okay." He started to kiss her again. "Anakin,stop it!" "What!?" "I don't want to." "Fine." "Why are you so pushy?" "Because I love you and I want to show it." "Okay .""Are we supposed to kiss now?"  
  
"Yeah we are.""Yay!" "Padme."Anakin said inbetween kisses. "Anakin." "What?" "I'm tired." "Okay.." "I want to stop." "Padme!" Anakin got up."Don't leave!" "Why?"  
  
"I wanted you to stop talking and kiss me!" He rushed onto the bed and tackled her.  
  
"Anakin." "Yeah?" "Are you up?" "I am now." "I l..lo.I love you." "I love you too." "Do you really love me?" "Since the moment that I saw you." "Padme." "What?" "Will you marry me?" "Yes." ***THE END*** 


End file.
